


Altitude

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip, artwork, fandom book cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Altitude

I adored this story idea!!! This is fo [](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/profile)[**babydee1**](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/) ho has given me many hours of reading pleasure. Happy Holidays honey!

 

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Altitude.jpg)


End file.
